Diary of Jane
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Jane is the younger sister of Bonnie Bennett, but having unfortunately NOT inherited the gift of magic that seemingly runs in all Bennetts' veins but hers, she passes her time writing in her journal. Of course, it doesn't help that after a certain Original takes a liking to her, he can't seem to quit pestering her about her "secret journal". One-shot.


**Note:** Inspired by the song of the same title by Breaking Benjamin :)

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Kol Mikaelson is a pain! Every time I go to the Grill to hang with Elena and Caroline, he's always trying to talk to me, annoying me to death. Bonnie hates it, though I always insist that he's not a threat, just a pest. I guess it's just her sisterly instinct taking over._

 _I smiled as I wrote, sunlight filtering through the window of my bedroom down onto my red-gold hair._

 _Sometimes I forget we're not blood-related. When my mom left me on the Bennetts' doorstep when I was 5, I had felt so alone, so desolate. But Mr. Bennett had taken me in, without a question, raising me alongside Bon-Bon as her sister. Growing up, I had figured it was because my mother was apart of the Gemini Coven. But I learned later on, it had just been Mr. Bennett's kind heart and not pity._

 _And for all intents and purposes, they were my family. I loved-_

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I shrieked, the diary flying from my hands right out the window. My head swiveled around and my eyes met the warm brown ones of Elena. She laughed heartily and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Not funny, Lena!" I admonished and she just shrugged, grinning.

"You should have seen your face, though, Jane! Priceless," she said.

I tried to keep a straight face but a giggle escaped my lips and I shook my head slightly. Tendrils of hair fell from the bun I had it in, framing my face.

"So why are you here?" I asked, glancing out the window briefly, trying to catch a glimpse of my now-missing journal.

Oh, well. I'd just have to go find it in a minute.

"You're joining me and Caroline for lunch at the Grill, then shopping," she smiled warmly.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist gently, tugging me towards the door.

"Oh, I am, am I?" I laughed, letting myself be propelled out the front door, "Bon's not coming?"

"No, I asked her but she's got a date," Elena answered simply as we both hopped into her car.

I harrumphed from the passenger seat while we sped down the road, "She never told me about it."

Half an hour later, we arrived at the Mystic Grill and we both walked inside after Elena parked the car. Caroline waved us over from a booth in the back and we joined her at the table. We talked for a few minutes before Caroline frowned.

"Drat," she whined, "Guys, I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back, okay?"

She smiled briefly before walking towards the exit.

"I'll come with," Elena offered, getting up to trail along after her, "So, Care, where are we headed first..."

Their voices faded away as they exited the restaurant. I tuned everything out then, picking at the plate of fries Caroline had ordered for us all to share. But I could barely focus on eating. I felt eyes on my back, boring into me and it made me feel warm all over my skin. I wriggled in my seat uncomfortably just as someone coughed behind me. Twisting around in my seat, my eyes snapped up to the smirking face of Kol Mikaelson, AKA Bane of My Existence.

I groaned, "What do you want, Kol?"

He tsked, shaking his head at me patronizingly as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Now, now, Jane, is that any way to treat someone who has something of yours?" he asked me, that delicious British accent sliding off his tongue, velvet to my ears.

The fry I had in my mouth slid down my throat in a scratchy way.

"What are you talking about?" I shot back in confusion.

He pulled something out of his back-pocket then, holding it up in front of me. My stomach sunk to my knees. In his hands, he held my royal purple journal, the same one I'd accidentally sent sailing through my bedroom window this morning. I lunged for it but he moved it above my head, just out of reach. Glaring daggers at the Original, I gritted my teeth.

"Give it back, Kol!" I bit out harshly.

He just smirked. I ignored the butterflies that formed in my stomach when he did that. He opened the journal then and began to flip through the pages nonchalantly.

"No, no. Not until I find my place in the diary of Jane," he said smoothly, chocolate-brown eyes scanning the words.

"Why do you even care? Why would you even want to be in my diary?" I questioned him, resting my elbows on the table.

He arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat, "So is it yours, darling? Lovely,"

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair in frustration. He was insufferable! Now even more so since he had my journal.

"Just trying to find out what makes you tick, darling," he smirked over at me.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Mikaelson. And you're crossing the hate one," I growled at him, my eyes darkening in anger.

"So tell me how it should be then. What will it take get in your good graces?"

I stared straight into the depths of those deep brown eyes and in that moment - that one single moment - I didn't see Kol the Vampire or even Kol the Murderer. I only saw Kol, a guy begging for a chance. And maybe, just maybe I would give it to him.

"Fine. You get one chance, Kol. One! But if you blow it, that's it. No second chances," I told him finally and his face lit up.

"One chance is all I need, darling." he smirked before shooting me a wink.


End file.
